


smile, smile

by yuutsu (2wink)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Again, M/M, No Dialogue, back to 3rd person my lads, dont believe the summary its a legit fic, its supposed to make u feel nice and fluffy what a drastic change from watchinf eachother die, seinaru hi no inori is good writing music, tsukasa cries i suuppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2wink/pseuds/yuutsu
Summary: "enstars tl what woukd tsukasa do" -me, probably





	smile, smile

**Author's Note:**

> take this strange entity of a fic,, please,,,,, We Have To Eat Dirt
> 
> also, im sorry, tsukasaP, ive probably horribly mischaracterized your boy, ur free to suck my heart out of my toes....... especially gato and rod, who helped me out with questions i had on characterization... and everyone who didnt know kasa enough to help but wanted 2...

A smile is well suited to Tsukasa; not quite like Hinata, Mitsuru or Sora and how they beam and grin, but more regal and polite – and that makes Yuuta feel at ease, even if his heart starts to beat faster. Sometimes, though, he does beam, like when things go according to plan in whatever card game he decides to play that day or when he manages to get his hands on something sweet; _Marvelous,_ he exclaims, but if there's anything _marvelous_ here it has to be Tsukasa himself.

But that isn't all. Sometimes his smiles are a bit more smug, mostly after he finds something _nice_ to say to Tori to get on his nerves – then they start fighting as normal. Sometimes, though, that moment of glory doesn't come, and his smiles are then forced and filled with bloodlust – which he immediately fixes, because he's apparently not like Tori in that aspect, then the argument is reignited.

But sometimes there are no smiles, because like everyone else, there are times when everything can be too much for Tsukasa.

It's not hard to tell, at least; If Yuuta hasn't looked in his direction and noticed how shaky he is, the _please excuse me_ said in a quavering voice that follows is what will get his attention. Once Tsukasa is out of sight, his footsteps tend to quicken, and if Yuuta doesn't pursue him within a moment he'll start crying because it hurts when he can't do anything to help at all.

The crackling of candy wrappers and whatever his brother uses to package sweets is what gives him away, but there's no need to excitedly yell about finding Tsukasa. Rather, a softer approach is what works best. So even if Tsukasa starts crying at the mention of his name this time around, Yuuta will still push away the wrappers very gently as though something will break if he doesn't, and sit beside him, willing to listen to anything that troubles him. Even if his shoulder ends up wet with tears, even if he has no idea what to say, he still does his absolute best to reassure him that everything will be just fine.

(For some reason, he ends up expressing how much he loves him every single time.)

The last sniffle is how Yuuta knows that Tsukasa won't be overwhelmed if he decides to put his own headphones on him. The songs he picks out for him to listen to are slow-paced to keep the now serene atmosphere, but rarely do they not turn out romantic – it's not even coincidental anymore, and Tsukasa has definitely caught on.

Because sometimes Tsukasa will smile lovingly, cheeks rosy and fingers entwined with his, and this happens to be one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again yuutsu
> 
> did the dirt taste good? let me know. please. i thrive on ur comments


End file.
